


A Study in Khaki

by Penguinsmayfly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kinky Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Military Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sherlock Has a Military Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguinsmayfly/pseuds/Penguinsmayfly
Summary: Sherlock gets some good ol' military style dicking





	A Study in Khaki

It hadn’t been very difficult to spot Sherlock’s certain tastes in the bedroom, or elsewhere as a matter of fact. Simply having to take a look at his face when John took charge of a situation was telling enough. However, Sherlock’s face as John stepped into their bedroom in full uniform, was priceless. Sherlock sat bolt upright, the book he had been reading was left abandoned to slip onto the floor, watching John stride in with his hands tucked behind his back from the corner of Sherlock’s eyes his teeth resting on his bottom lip in a light bite. John hazarded a smirk as he stopped next to the bed, jutting his chin out as he stared down at Sherlock, “is that any way to greet your commanding officer?” he growled, “stand up.” he continued, a small smirk playing at the edge of his lips as he watched Sherlock swallow as he shifted off the bed.

John’s boots clunked along the wooden floor as he paced around Sherlock slowly, glancing him up and down before stopping in front of him “hm, straighten your back” he purred as he reached out and guided Sherlock’s body into the correct position, his roughened hands running along his sides before he stepped back and nodded as he studied him “better.” John took his cap off and tossed it to the side as he ran his fingers through his hair and smirked up at Sherlock as he studied his eyes “nothing to say?” he purred as he stalked towards him, running his hand back up his side.

“It is… a surprise” Sherlock replied slowly, and John gave him a grin before pushing him back down onto the bed “I suppose it is, but I’ve been aware of your… inclinations, for a short while” John hummed as he started to remove his uniform “how could I do anything but adhere to my subordinates wishes” he smirked as he slipped his shirt off, dog tags resting against his chest.

Sherlock shifted further back onto the bed and rested back on his elbows as he watched John shed his uniform and swallowed as he studied him “indeed, captain” he agreed as the bed shifted under John’s weight as he knelt down on the bed, his camouflage trousers still on as he moved closer to Sherlock, his hand slipping along his trouser clad thigh as he pressed closer. John squeezed as he brought Sherlock closer for a kiss, his other hand slipping around the back of his neck, playing with the curls at the nape of his neck, deepening the kiss slowly before tugging his hair sharply. Sherlock pulled back slightly as he let out a groan, sliding his hand down John’s chest and narrowed his eyes as he used the dog tags to pull him back close but there was a small smile on his lips as he met John’s eyes.

John hummed with a small smirk before shifting away, leaning back on his knees as he watched Sherlock for a moment “strip” he commanded and tilted his head to the side slightly as he smirked, Sherlock slipped his shirt down over his shoulders and let it slip off the side of his bed as he looked up to meet John’s eyes, a few errant curls falling into his eyes as he unbuckled his belt, shimmying his way out of his trousers. John smirked “that’s enough” he barked, leaving Sherlock in his pants.

John pushed Sherlock down and slipped between his legs, pressing hot open mouthed kisses along the column of his neck as he pushed his fingers under the elastic of his pants, smirking at the sound of Sherlock gasping out his name “call me captain” he purred as he shifted up enough to look down at his face. Watching on as the bright red flush appeared on the tips of Sherlock’s ears and he leant down to nip one as he squeezed at his member “c’mon, that’s an order” he growled against his ear as he squeezed, Sherlock’s breath hitching in his throat.

———

Sherlock twisted on the bed as his back arched up, trying to move as much as possible into John’s touch. Gripping at his own, sweat dampened, hair as he let out a low groan “captain” he muttered as he bore down onto John’s fingers. Tilting his head to the side as open mouthed kisses were placed along his neck, eyes rolling back a bit “you’ve been such a good boy” came the low purr, making Sherlock shudder slightly as John’s fingers suddenly pulled out of him and he shook his head lightly as he shifted against the pillows, looking down at John who had started to take his camouflage trousers off and he shook his head reaching out to place a hand on his hip and the other over the dog tags “leave them on” he whispered, his voice a little hoarse “captain.” He finished as he met John’s eyes.

John smirked to himself as he placed a hand over the one resting on his hip as slid his hand along his arm as he knelt over him “as you wish.” He purred, slipping his member out of his boxers and unzipped trousers. John squeezed at Sherlock’s hips and bit at his neck as he pushed in slowly, feeling Sherlock twisting underneath him. Running his hand along his thigh before lifting his leg up to get a better angle, bringing his hand down against his thigh hard enough to leave a bruise. Smirking as he listened to the breath hitching in Sherlock’s throat.

Sherlock dug his nails into John’s shoulders as he arched his hips up into the sensation, feeling the material of John’s trousers rubbing against his over sensitized skin with each thrust. The cool metal of the dog tags pressing against his chest as each movement got more desperate, the smell of sweat and sex strong in the air as Sherlock felt the urge to release starting to pool in his stomach. Sherlock pressed his face into the curve of John’s throat as he groaned out, come smattering across his stomach as he released, his nails dragging along John’s back.


End file.
